Found Prince
by Alice54
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a princess who hates the boundaries around her palace.Syaoran LI is a Prince who lost it all when his parents were killed.
1. Meet The Crew

okay this is my new cardcaptor sakura story,  
i know i still have one going but it came to me last night and i just had to write it before i forgot about it!  
  
Emerald eyes scanned unknown faces in the market, long, auburn hair billowing in the wind, a beautiful smile upon her lips.  
Sakura Kinomoto, Princess Sakura Kinomoto of course.Hands clasped behind her back, she strolled down the crowded streets looking at the merchants selling their goods.Sakura lived in the Kinomoto palace, she was forbidden to leave the palace gates, but she just had to see what was beyond her home.She had snuck out when her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was holding a meeting.She saw two boys teasing a liitle girl, holding her doll above her head,"Hey, what are two doing?Give her her doll back!"Sakura said as she approached the three, the boys screamed, dropped the doll and ran away.Sakura picked up the doll and handed the doll back to the little girl who smiled up at her,"My name is Ami, what's yours?"the girl said in the cutest little voice Sakura had ever heard."My name is Sakura,  
it was nice meeting you Ami,"Sakura said as she walked away, but her head turned was still looking at the little girl when she bumped into someone.As she fell to the ground she looked up at the tall figure, who held out a hand to help her up.Sakura took the hand and got to her feet.The figure was a man, a handsome man to be exact, he had brown hair and chocolate eyes."Im so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going,"Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at the man."It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either, My name is Syaoran,"  
the man said as he held out his hand yet again, Sakura took it,"My name is Sakura."Syaoran looked into those emerald eyes that were so familiar...  
  
Flashback  
  
Six year old Syaoran walked along his father, into the Kinomoto palace."Ah, Fujitaka it is good to see you again,"Kenshin, Syaoran's father,  
said to the man who greeted them at the door,"Like wise my friend, come, come and see my daughter Sakura,"Fujitaka said as he led them up the stairs and down a few corridors and into a room filled with so many toys to be in heaven."Daddy daddy!"five year old Sakura ran to her father Fujitaka,"Yes Princess, this is Lord Kenshin from the Li castle, and this is his son Syaoran,"Fujitaka said as he pushed Sakura forward.  
"It's my pleasure to meet you, Lord Kenshin, Prince Syaoran,"she said as she bowed, her light brown hair covering her cute face."Ah, sweet Princess Sakura, just Uncle Kenchin to you, and just Syaoran,"Kenshin said as he picked Sakura up and held her,"My you are as pretty as your father said, you look so much like you'r mother, other then your hair and eyes,"he said as he hugged her and put her in front of Syaoran.  
Who smiled shyly, "Syaoran,"Sakura said as she ran up to him and hugged him, he blushed,"It is good to finally meet you,"she said as she backed away and smiled sweetly."Why dont you two go play,"Fujitaka said, Sakura nodded and took Syaoran's hand and took him deeper into the play room."So, Nadeshiko wanted our two children, to be arranged in marriage?"Kenshin said as he sat down at the table that was in the room,"Yes, Im fine with it, but what about you?"Fujitaka replied"Im fine with it also, so it's settled, when they are 17, they will be wed,"Kenshin said as he lifted the glass of red wine that one of the servents had brought them and lifted it to Fujitaka and tapped the two together.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Are you alright?"Sakura said as she noticed his eyes were glossed over and he was starring into space,"Oh, yes Im fine,"Syaoran said as he shook his head."Well, I better get going, good bye,"Sakura said as she started walking away,"Wait, will I see you again?"Syaoran yelled after her,  
"Hopefully, but bye for now!"she yelled as she disappeared into the crowd.Sakura walked dpwn the large stone wall of her palace to a large Sakura tree.She climbed up and stepped onto the wall and jumped down and ran up to the doors and walked up to her room to change for lunch.  
There was a knock on her door, it was her personal room amid, Tomoyo."Oh hey Tomoyo, what did make for me today?"Sakura said s she sat down on her bed,"This, Miss Sakura,"Tomoyo said,Sakura frowned,"How many timed do I have to tell you to call me Sakura?"she said,Tomoyo looked uo and smiled."At least once more Miss Sakura,"Tomoyo said ,Sakura glared,"Okay, Sakura,"Tomoyo said and Sakura smiled.Tomoyo tucked a piece of enoby hair behind her hair as she brought a bright red dress, with Cherry Blossoms around the neck, arms, and bottom of the drees, with a pink sash around the waist,her violet eyes shined as Sakura put on the dress, "Oh it looks so beautiful!"Tomoyo screeched as she circled Sakura, then went to the dresser and retreived a brush and brushed her hair straight."Your father is waiting for you at the table"Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura red heels, Sakura slipped them on and ran out of the room yelling a 'Thank you' over her shoulder.Tomoyo smiled, she had been making dresses for Sakura since she had met her, which was when they were 10, they were now sixteen.  
  
Sakura spun down the stairs and shot down the hall to the diningroom where her father stood beside the table waiting for her,"Ah, Sakura, you decided to join us,"he said as he pushed her chair in and sat in his at the other end of the long table."Father, why cant the maids eat at the table with us?"Sakura asked as she looked at all the empty chairs along the sides,"And where is Touya?"noticing her brother wasn't at the table,  
he normally sat beside her father."He is doing some buisness for me, and the maids cannot sit whit us because, well it;s it's just not done!"Fujitaka said as he couldn't thin of a reason to saywhy,"That's not a good reason, I would like Tomoyo and Eriol to sit with u s from now on!"Sakura said as a bowl smashed from behind her, it was Tomoyo bringing Sakura's salad,"Oh, Im so sorry Sakura, I will go get you another bowl!"Tomoyo said as she picked up the remains and ran to get another one."Wait a minute, she is Miss Sakura to you!"Fujitaka yelled at the girl who turned around and bowed,"Im sorry,Miss Sakura,"Tomoyo said and turned to leave."No!Come back here Tomoyo,"Sakura said and Tomoyo appeared at her side,"Father Tomoyo is my friend, the only one I have other then Eriol since you dont let me out of the palace, I told her to call me Sakura, and I wan her and Eriol to sit woth us from now on!"he yelled at her father who sat stunned."Well, since you feel this way,"Tomoyo, please fetch another bowl of salad for Sakura, and bring Eriol, you to the table,"Fujitaka said slowly,Tomoyo bowed and ran off into the kitchens.When Tomoyo came out with Eriol, he bowed to Fujitaka,"Thank you for this priveledge ((Spelling?)),"he said as he took a seat beside Sakura, Tomoyo on her other side,"Yed well, It was Sakura's wish to have you two eat with us from now on, so you may call be Fujitaka from now on,"Fujitaka said with a smile at Sakura who smiled back.  
That llunch had been the best lunch for Sakura,Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
there im done, hope you liked it, ill try to come out with the next chapter soon!  
  
Maki 


	2. Six Hours Off

okay here is the 2nd chapter to Found Prince!  
  
Syaoran walked back to his hut, where only memories greeted him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Six yearold Syaoran laid, crying on the floor of his palace as he watched his father get beheaded, screaming his name, reaching out to him.He saw one of the men look at him and start to walk towards him, he screamed and ran down the halls, towards the library.  
He heard the man yelling at him to get back here, he didnt listen, he ran to the far end of the library, and straightened a leaning candle and the wall behinf it opened.He crawled into the space as the wall clased, he crawled deeper until he got to the main room of his secret hideaway.He sat and cried, he had no one now, his mother and sisters were atken away, his father murdered in front of him, he ricked back and forth, his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, he cried for what seemed like forever.  
He could here the man yelling outside the doorway, not knowing where he had gone.Soon he could feel heat, and heard crackling, like a fire.  
He crawled out of the hideaway, and ran out of the library, the halls were on fire, everywhere was on fire, he ran cautiously towards the front door.He ran into the forest and watched his home burn away, he cried until no omre tears would come, he walked towards the market of the Kinomoto palace, not far away, to his new home.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Syaoran whiped away a single tear as he sat on his bed, thinking of that girl he had met is the it be her?Could it be the Sakura from his past?It couldn't be, she wouldn't be allowed out of the palace it really be her?It had to be her, he'd heard of people who didn't like their palace and often ran away to the markets to see what was there, maybe that's what she had been doing.It was her, his Sakura, and he would get her back, get her to remember him and take him in, maybe even marry him still.She was still just as beautiful as he remembered, even if he was only six.He sat there and thought about Sakura, thinking if she would ever come back, when he had asked her if he would see her again she had said hopefully, she obviously wanted to see him again so she WOULD come back, and he was sure of it.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed watching Tomoyo make a new dress for her, a one that she would be able to go to the market in, she had told Tomoyo about the market, and about the man, Syaoran, he seemed so familiar.Was he from her past?Tomoyo smiled up at her as she finished,"There you go, when are you going back?"she asked,"I dont know, why?"Sakura said as she took the dress from Tomoyo and walked behind the changinf screen and changed into it."Well I think I'll come with you, I mean I won;t hop over the wall, but I'll still come with you,"Tomoyo replied and gasped when Sakura came out in the dress."Oh my!Even in simple clothes you look so beautiful!"Tomoyo screamed in delight and danced around."Okay Tomoyo, when would you like to go to the market?"Sakura said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror,"Tomorrow!We can go every day!Maybe even Eriol will come with us!"her eyes glossed over as she thought of Eriol, it was obvious that they were meant to be together."Okay, what do you want to do now?"  
Sakura asked as Tomoyo was startled aout of her daze, "Oh, I have to start on my chores around the house, sorry Sakura,"she said as she walked out of the room and disappeared down the halls.Sakura sighed and changed into her red dress she had been wearing at lunch and walked down her father's office and rapped on the door."Come in,"came is deep voice,"Father, I have nothing to do!"Sakura cried as she sat in the chair across from him, he frowned at her,"Well, I dont know what to do about it,"Fujitaka said as he went back to his paper work,"May Tomoye take time off of her chores to play with me?"Sakura said, her father looked up at her with a grim face,"Who will do her chores?And aren't you a bit old to be playing?"he said as he set down his feather pen and looked at her,"You know what I mean, and isn't there any other maids around the house to do her chores?I'm so bored,"Sakura said as she outed cutely,"Oh alright,Tomoyo may take a total of 6 hours out of her chores each day to be with you, but that's it,"  
Fujitaka reasoned with his daughter and he sent for Tomoyo.As she walked through the door looking scared, but saw Sakura and brightened up,  
"Tomoyo, Sakura has informed me that she is 'bored' and has no one to 'hang' with, so Iam litting you take a total of 6 hours out of your chores each day to be with her,"Fujitaka sai, Tomoyo smiled and bowed,"Thank you Sir, I won't let her get bored again,"Tomoyo said smiling at Sakura.  
"Please. call me Fujitaka, run along now girls,"Fujitaka said as he smiled when they ran out the door laughing.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"Tomoyo asked as they sat in Sakura's room,"Well I kind of feel like going swimming, how about you?"Sakura said, going through her closet looking for her swimsuit,"But there's only one swimming hole and that's just outside the market, did you want to go there?"  
Tomoyo said,"Yeah, now go change into your swimsuit and I'll meet you at the front door."Sakura changed into her one piece, red swimsuit, grabbed a towel and ran downstairs where Tomoyo was waiting for her, she was dressed in a light blue one piece swimsuit."Come on Sakura!Are you going to hop the wall?"Tomoyo asked"Yeah, I'll meet you at the the big Sakura tree on the other side,"Sakura said as they went seperate ways.Sakura jumped down from the tree to see Tomoyo already standing there,"How do you do that?"Sakura asked, ammazed at her speed."Im excited."They headed into the market and turned down some streets, until they got to the swimming hole right beside the market, there were a lot of people already there.Sakura ran, dropped her towel and dove in, Tomoyo right behind her.They spent the rest of the day swimming, until supper time, which Tomoyo and Eriol now sat with Sakura and her father, then Sakura spent two hours talking to Tomoyo in her room until she went to sleep.  
  
there im done, i know its a stupid little ending thing but still, i g2g so please review!  
  
Maki 


	3. Prince Syaoran

hey pplz!I got my first review today!YAY!  
thank you to sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto!  
here goes next chappie!  
  
Sakura woke up to Tomoyo singing in her bedroom, yet again.She was always singing in the mornings, she said it lightened the grumpy people who aren't morning people.Well she was right about that right."Morning Tomoyo,"SAkura said as she got out of bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes,"Morning Sakura, I laid you out a dress for today, and I made another market dress,well actually it's not really a dress, they're normal clothes that people wear in the market,"Tomoyo said s she helped Sakura into her baby blue dress,it had long loose sleeves that were see through,  
and a darker blue jewel tied in with a bow in the front."Thanks Tomoyo, but we better get downstairs for breakfast, you and Eriol eat with us now remember?"Sakura reminded as she headed out the door with Tomoyo right behind her,"Ya I remember, are we going to go to the market today so you can wear the new clothes I made for you?"Tomoyo asked with an evil like smile, Sakura just laughed and nodded."Morning father,"Sakura said as she sat down and her father pushed her chair in,"Morning Sakura, Tomoyo,"Fujitaka said pushing Tomoyo's chair in for her,"Morning Touya,"Sakura said to her brother all the way donw at the other end, who just grunted.Sakura smiled at Eriol who just came through the door and sat down,"Sorry for being late, I had forgotten that I was now allowed to eat with you,"he said to Fujitaka who nodded.They had eggs and bacon for breakfast that morning.When they were finished Tomoyo and Sakura ran up to Sakura's room, Sakura was about to slip out of the dress when there was a knock on the door,"Come in,"she replied as she sat on the bed.A little girl walked into the room and bowed,"Sorry to disturd you Miss, but you'r father requests you'r presence in his office,"the girl said,Sakura smiled at her,"Yumi how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sakura?Im your friend,"she said as she hugged the girl who hugged back and nodded then ran off."Well, I'll be right back Tomoyo, you might as well start you'r chores since father will obviously be talking to me for a while,"Sakura said as she headed for her father's office.  
  
Sakura knocked on the door and walked in when she got the permission,"You called for me father?"she said as she sat down in front of him,"Ah yes,  
I have some new for you,"Fujitaka said.Sakura frowned, this sounded bad, at least to her it did."You remember Caillou from you'r suiters right?"  
Fujitaka asked (haha Caillou, that little boy form the cartoon Caillou!haha)"Yes,"Sakura replied,"Well, I highly approved of that man, and well,  
he has asked for you'r hand in marriage, and I said he could,"Fujitaka said with a smile."WHAT!!!HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?"Sakura screamed as she stood up abruptly sending the chair flying,"Well honey, you are of age now, and it will do me great honor for you to get married to a good man,"  
Fujitaka said,Sakura was fuming."I told you I wanted to find a real love for me to marry, I didn't feel love with that boy or any others!"Sakura cried in her frustration,"Now honey, you know you have to marry a prince, and you say you didn't like any of the princes who came, you have to pick one of them,"Fujitaka said as the door of his office opened to reveal Touya."What's wrong with her?"he asked as he walked by his crying sister,  
"Well I just told her that she is to marry with Prince Caillou,"Fujitaka said, he got the same reaction from Touya,"WHAT!THAT LITTLE RUNT OF A GUY ASKES FOR MY SISTER'S HAND IN MARIAGE!i WON'T ALLOW IT!"Touya yelled, Fujitaka frowned,"Now Touya you know that it is not you'r place to accept a man for you;r sister,"Fujitaka replied."Well she should at least be able to choose her own husband, I got to choose my own bride, although we haven't wedded yet, but we know that we aren't ready, and neither is Sakura!"Touya reasoned what Sakura was thinking.Sakura looked up at her brother, he was actually on her side for once, he had always overprotected her when it came to guys though,"Well,well,well"Fujitaka stuttered as he took in the words that Touya had said."Oh you;r right, but how am I supposed to tell Prince Caillou and his parents?"he said as he paced his room, Sakura finally stopped crying and smiled up at Touya."Can I suggest that you just tell them the truth?Sakura doesnt love him and wants to find her own partner on her own?"Touya said,"Well, that is a great idea, I just hope that they see it the way we do, you may go Sakura,"Fujitaka said and Sakura ran to find Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran walked along the streets looking for the emerald eyed beauty he had met yesterday, maybe she had came back.He asked around, describing her, no one had seen her, he decided to go for a swim at the swimming hole.He took off his shirt to reveal a nicely built chest with a six pack included.He removed his pants so he was just in his boxers and dove in.He opened his eyes under the water and saw something shimmering on the floor, and picked it up and broke the surface.It was a bracelette, it looked so familair.He remembered where he had seen it, it was on that Sakura girl's wrist, she had been here!And now he had a reason to be looking for her, he could giver her back her bracelette.He put his clothes back on and headed back to his hut to get dryed off.  
  
Sakura sat in her room telling Tomoyo about the marriage thing with Caillou,"You mean you might have to get married to some jerk who just wants you'r title and money?!"Tomoyo asked in surprise, she also hated the idea."Yeah, and he was the worst one and my father said he had liked him, I just hope his family takes the rejection well,"Sakura said as she slipped her dress off and put on the blue capri's that Tomoyo had made her, they fit perfectly.Next she put on the pink tank top that showed some of her midriff then brushed her hair.Tomoyo smiled then handed her some black running shoes that she had got Sakura from the market earliar."Thanks for the stuff Tomoyo, now let's go!"Sakura said s she went out her bedroom door and silently ran down to the front door."Okay, same as yesterday,"Sakura said as she ran for the Sakura tree and hopped the wall, Tomoyo was already standing there just like yesterday,"You said just like yesterday,"Tomoyo laughed out at Sakura's expression.They walked into the market,Sakura had brought some money for things to buy.They strolled down the streets,  
looking at all the things, until they came to a jewelery shop, Tomoyo pulled Sakura into it and they looked among the jewels.Tomoyo was looking at a necklace that had half of a heart and said best, the other one was the other half and it said Friends."Sakura come here and llok at these necklaces!"Tomoyo called at Sakura's back who came running,"Oh!They're beautiful!Im going to get them!"Sakura said as she took out two copper pieces and paid for the necklaces.She gave the best to Tomoyo and she put the Friends on her eck and smiled at Tomoyo.Sakura saw a bracelette that caought her eye, it was silver with charms dangling from it, there was a heart, a girls head like a best friend, a cherryblossom, and a silver piece."Oh!You should get it Sakura!"Tomoyo said looking at the bracelette.  
Sakura nodded and took out a silver piece and a copper piece and bought the bracelette, she had lost her other bracelette that her father had given her.  
  
They walked out of the shop laughing and giggling that they weren't watching where they were going, Sakura bumped into something hard and fell, but before she hi the ground she was cought by strong arms and brought to her feet.She opened her eyes and saw the same man from the other day,"Oh, thankyou, but we should really stop meeting like this,"Sakura said as she laughed along with Syaoran, the boy.Tomoyo just looked back and forth from the two and smiled, he was the boy from Sakura's story."Yeah, we should, oh!Here I found this at the swimming hole, and I recognised as your's,"he said as he held out her bracelette."gaspOh thank you so much!My father would have killed me if her had found out i lost it!"Sakura cried as Syaoran out the braceltte back on her wrist."Tell me, is you'r father King Fujitaka?"  
Syaoran asked awkwardly,Sakura smiled at him,"You caught me red handed,"she said as he smiled down at her."Would you two like to accompany me witha cup of coffee?"  
he asked, the two girls nodded and followed him to the cafe.They sat down and ordered their coffees when the waitress came."Sakura, Princess-""Plese, just Sakura,"  
he was cut off by Sakura and he smiled at her."Sakura then, I believe we have met before, and I dont mean the other day in the market,"Syaoran said,Sakura looked confused, then looked into his chocolate eyes...  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura ran to her father and the two guests, Lord Kenshin and his son, Syaoran.Six year old Syaoran smiled at her and she hugged him, he blushed.She was told to go play with him, she took him into the okay room,"Syaoran, Im Sakura,"she said cutely, Syaoran smiled,"Well I knew that, but it's nice to meet you Sakura,"Syaoran said and he blushed again when she hugged him again."I like you Syaoran,"Sakura said shyly with a light blush,"Really?I like you too!"Syaoran said, he also blushed.Sakura laughed and higged him and kissed him on the cheek."You know what?"Syaoran said as he sat down beside Sakura,"What?"she asked cutely,"Im goinf to marry you, and we'll live happily ever after,"Syaoran said as he puffed out his chest.Sakura laughed,"No, Im going to marry you,"she said and Syaoran smiled,"We'll both marry eachother!"  
he said smartly.Sakura laughed again, he was beginning to love that laugh, she nodded and threw a pillow at him, he laughed and threw it back.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran,"Syaoran,"she mumbled."Do you remember?"he asked, leaning forward,"Yes, what happened to you?"Sakura asked when she realised that he now lived in the market whe he was actually a prince."My father, was murdered, my sisters and mother, I never saw what happened to them, but I never saw them again,and my home was burned down,"Syaoran said sadly.Sakura gasped,"That's horrible!Im so sorry,"she said as he hugged him over the table, he blushed and she smiled at the memory."Well it's not so nad, I got to see you again, and you know what?"Syaoran said childishly,"What?"Sakura asked."Im going to marry, and we'll live happily ever after,"he said,  
just like in the memory, Sakura laughed and Tomoyo gasped, what was going on?Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "This is Pronce Syaoran Li of the Li kingdom that was burned down 10 years ago,"she said Tomoyo gasped,"We were supposed to be wedded weren't we?"Syaoran smirked and looked Sakura up and down for the first time,she laughed and nodded.  
"Oh we must take you back to the palace!"Tomoyo said, Syaoran shook his head,"No, Fujitaka would never believe us,"he said sadly, Sakura frowned."Maybe we should wait until my arrangement with Caillou is off before we tell father about Syaoran,"Sakura said to Tomoyo, who shook her head,"The arrangement might still go on, you should tell him and if he wants proof, then we'll bring Syaoran to him!"Tomoyo said with a smile.Sakura nodded and so did Syaoran, they finished thier coffee,"Well we better get going before father finds out Im not in my room,"Sakura said,Syaoran nodded and walked them to the edge of the market and waved them goodbye.Sakura hopped the wall and ran in the front doors to see her father standing there waiting for her,"Sakura Kinomoto, where have you been?"Fujitaka asked dangerously,"Um, in the market,"Sakura said,  
her father growled,"I told you you were not allowed there,"he said, Sakura shook her head and fought the tears threatening to fall."I dont care, I had no friends here,  
and you wont believe who I found in the market!"Sakura yelled as she wlaked up to her father who raised a brow,"I found the Prince Syaoran Li!"she said, a tear fell down her face and her father's face softened."Honey, the LI's disappeared 10 years ago,"he said as Tomoyo perked up,"Sir, I saw him myself, they shared memories from the frst day they met,"she said and Fujitaka looked back at Sakura,"I will think about this, but for now go to you'r room Sakura, and you Tomoyo, start you'r chores."  
  
Sakura went into her room to find a whit Siberian tiger lying on her bed.(sorry but I stole this idea from another writer, but i loved the idea i just hope he/she doesnt mind)  
She screamed and jumped on the bed and hugged her old friend."Keroberos!"she sqeeled and the tiger licked her face and she laughed.Kero had been there when she was little to protect her in the night, but got taken away when he attacked Touya when he tried to wake Sakura up.He was probably put there to make sure she didn't leave to the market again, Touya and Tomoyo wouldn't like it.  
  
there im done, hope you liked it!please review!  
  
Maki there 


	4. Hear Me Out

hey ppl sorry baout the wait but some of you might know  
  
i started a new story so read it!Naw im just kiddin, heres  
  
da next chappie, oh and tell me if it's easier to read this  
  
time!  
  
Syaoran walked to his hut with a smiled etched on his face, he had met his princess again, the girl he was supossed to be marrying, hopefully King  
  
Kinomoto would believe them.As Syaoran changed into his sleeping garments, he thought of Sakura and how much she had grown, she was a woman now, and  
  
a beautiful one at that.He hoped that he would be able to marry her like he was supossed to, he could tell that Sakura hoped they could be together too,  
  
and that she was arranged with someone else now, she said he didn't like him, let's hope she could get out of it.  
  
Sakura awoke to loud growling accompanied by some whimpering, she sat up fast and moaned when her back cracked,.Sakura looked around and saw Tomoyo cornered  
  
by Keroberos, she groaned at his stupidity."Kero!Leave Tomoyo alone she is out friend!"Sakura yelled at the tiger who whimpered at the sound of her anger, Sakura  
  
smiled down at him,"You'll have to get used to her being her every day, no more attacking Touya either he means no harm,"she said as she helped Tomoyo up who  
  
hugged her."Oh my I thought I was a gonner!Why is he back here anyway?"Tomoyo said and Sakura chuckled,"Kero won't attck unless he senses danger, but he will  
  
still defend me, but Im guessig he's back because father doesn't want me to go back into the market again, but Kero's not going to stop me,"Sakura said as she  
  
pet her tiger who purred affectionatly."Well, here's you'r new clothes I made for the market,"Tomoyo said as she took out a pair of pick capris with a pink  
  
skirt layered over them that went to her just above her knees, and a baby blue one strapped belly top that had the word 'Princess' written on it.Sakura laughed  
  
at the word but put them on anyway, they looked perfect on her, she slipped on the running shoes from yesterday and brushed her hair."How are we going to get into  
  
to market today I noticed more guards today then usual today,"Tomoyo said worriedly, Sakura frowned."I don't know, are there any near the Sakura tree?"she asked  
  
and Tomoyo nodded sadly,"Well we wont go today until we have a way to get out, so I better change into a dress,"Sakura said as she went through her closet.She chose  
  
a white low cut dress with pink cherry blossom petals covering it, it had long, see through sleeves and it was A-line (a/n i think that's wut it's called) with a  
  
netting over the skirt part of it and it flowed to the floor.Sakura slipped on a pair of pink high heeled slippers and walked to the door with Tomoyo behind her.  
  
She opened the door to see Touya standing there,"What do you want?"Sakura asked as she continued walkeing down the hallway towards the diningroom."Father wants to see  
  
you in his office before breakfast, and why are you up so early?"Touya said as he walked beside her as she headed back towards her father's office."Well didn't father  
  
tell you?Keroberos is back, so don't bother trying to wake me up violently anymore,"Sakura said with a smirk at Touya's frightened expression.  
  
Syaoran woke up to the sun in his eyes, he groaned at the brightness and rolled off his bed and slowly stood.He stode to his small wardrobe and took out a forest green  
  
Chinese style t-shirt with a pair of black khakis and slipped his black running shoes on.He ran his fingers through his hair to try and get it to be less messy to no avail.  
  
He walked out the door and went to the Early Morning Breakfast restaurant and sat down."Can I take you'r order?"a waiter came to his table and smiled at him,"I'll have the  
  
toasted bacon sandwich with a glass of chocolate milk please,"Syaoran said and the waiter nodded and took of to the kitchen.Syaoran looked around to see if he could find  
  
Sakura or Tomoyo, but couldn't find either of them.Suddenly he was being choked from behind,"Syaoran!I haven't seen you such a long time where have you been?"a female voice came  
  
behind him, he recognised it as Meiling's and groaned inwardly.Meiling released her hold on him and sat down in front of him and smiled, she had ling dark hair up in two  
  
ponytails on each side of her head with dark brown eyes."Hi Meiling, sorry but Iv been busy with an old friend of mine these days, hopefully I'll see her again today,"Syaoran said  
  
and Meiling gasped,"A girl?You'v been with another girl?!How could you!"Meiling cried as tears threatened to spill, Syaoran sighed,"Meiling, I don't like you in that way so stop  
  
saying we're together, I like someone else so deal with it!"Syaoran said firmly, the tears had spilled down the girl's face as she glared at Syaoran."I know you love me Syaoran, this  
  
other girl you say you love, it's the other girl you'v been with isn't it?"Meiling said,"Yes in fact it is, and don't even think about hurting her or anything because then, well you'll  
  
regret it!"Syaoran said as the waiter set down his food.Syaoran handed the money to the waiter, and picked up his food and walked out of the restaurant,"I'll bring back the plate and glass  
  
later!"he called over his shoulder.Meiling sat there stunned, did he just threaten her?  
  
Sakura sat in her father's office waiting for him to speak."Sakura, I talked to the Caillou family and well, they aren't aking it well and they plan on winning back you'r hand,"Fujitaka said  
  
and Sakura gasped,"What?But you won't let them will you?"She asked in horror.Fujitaka frowned,"Well, I dont know what I can do, they have invited themselves to stay here until Caillou gains  
  
you'r live,"he said and Sakura felt her eyes burn with tears,"I will never love him!I love someone else!"Sakura covered her mouth when she realised what she had said.Fujitaka stared at her  
  
then smiled,"Whose the lucky man?"he asked and Sakura looked at her feet."Well, do you remember last night when I told you I found the Prince Syaoran?Well, it's him,"Sakura said as a tear slipped  
  
down her cheek."What?You'r in love with a commoner!?I will not stand for this!"Fujitaka yelled as he got to his feet, as did Sakura who glared at him."Syaoran is not a commoner!And I dont even  
  
know what the problem with that is!Syaoran is the Prince!He told me and Tomoyo how had ended up in the market of out palace!"Sakura screamed and Fujitaka stood stunned at his daughter's outburst.  
  
"But, that's just not possible,what proof does he have?"Fujitaka said as he sat back down,"Well for one I remember what he looked like and the Syaoran in the market has the same features all thought  
  
more matured, and his story makes perfect sense, and he said something to me that only he would have known,"Sakura explained as she too took her seat and Fujitaka looked at her."And what exactly did he  
  
say to you?"he asked and Sakura blushed,"Well, 10 years ago when he had come here, he ahd said something childish but sweet to me, and he repeated it when I was talking to him,"Sakura said as her blush  
  
grew brighter."Well?" her father asked with a sly grin, "Well, he said,that he would, marry me,and we'll live happily ever after,"Sakura said looking at her feet as her father chuckled,"Well that is sweet,  
  
are you sure it's him?"he asked and Sakura nodded,"If you will let me I could bring him here and you can see him for yourself,"Sakura said and Fujitaka shook his head."You are not allowed in the market  
  
anymore,"he said,"What if I took Touya and some guards with me, if anyone else goes he'll probly think that he's getting arrested,"Sakura said and watched as Fujitaka thought about it."I guess, you may  
  
go after breakfast, speaking of witch, I think we are late for,"Fujitaka said as they walked to the kitchen together.  
  
there im done!Was it easier to read this time?please read and review!  
  
Maki 


	5. Two Successes

_**Hey!Im back,sorry for the wait, but then maybe you**_

_**dont care since you arent reviewing!Evil pplz!**_

_**Oh well i like writing so i dont care that much**_

_**if you care!**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran had eaten his breafast and had taken the dishes back to the restaurant.He was now strolling the streets of the

marketplace, _Maybe Sakura will be here_he thought as he looked among the crowds.Then he saw a stand selling

jewelery, he remembered that bracelette that Sakura had."Maybe I'll get her a ring or something,if I can afford it,"

Syaoran said as he walked over to the stand.He scanned the jewels, there were so many, but he was thinking

of one that might be close to looking like a cherry blossom,there!There it was, the most beaytiful ornament for the most

beautiful woman.It was a ring made of silver, the jewel was a pink cherry blossom pedal, the madal was a baby blue

crystal, Sakura would love it, if only he could afford it.The paper beside it said that it costs 4 gold peices and 2 copper.

He groaned,"How long has that ring been there?"Syaoran asked the clerk lady."That one?Oh she's been here forever,

no one can afford it, I myself would lower the price of it but Im not the manager,"she said as she turned back to the customer

she was talking to before.Syaoran turned and walked towards the wishing pond, he took out a single copper piece and tossed

it into the pond,"I wish...."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura led a group of 3 soldiers, Touya, Kero and Tomoyo into the market.All the commoners turned to look at the commotion.

They saw the Princess Sakura Kinomoto, along with her elder brother Prince Touya, and a group of guards.They looked at the

princess and saw, she had been here many times before, just dressed as a commoner.They recognised her as the kind girl who

came here once and a while, now they saw her as the roya Princess Sakura, how could they not have known?They would have

shown her more respect.The royal group walked on, Sakura and Tomoyo searching the crowd for Syaoran."So what does this brat

look like again?"Touya asked as he too looked around,"He is NOT brat!And he has dark brown hair and brown eyes,"Sakura

said,"And very handsome acording to Sakura,"Tomoyo added making Sakura blush deeply and look at the ground."Hey, is that him?"

Touya asked as he pointed to a boy standing at the pond, their back to them but fit the description a bit.Sakura looked up and followed

his finger and saw Syaoran standing there, his back was to them but she knew it was him.She ran over to him,"Syaoran!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I wish something good would happen to me,"Syaoran said as he heard his name being called, he turned around and saw Sakura flying towards

him, but she was dressed properly in a long, flowing pink dress, with long, wide sleeves.Her arms were stretched out towards him, it didn't

look like she was going to stop any time soon, she would push them both into the pond, the only way was to lighten the impact by taking it

head on.He started running to her, his arms also streathed out towards her, as she jumped onto him in a hug, he twirled her around then settled

her back on the ground.They looked into eachother's eyes smiling,"Hey there,"Syaoran greeted, Sakura chuckled."Hey!Are you the Syaoran in

question?"Touya appeared glaring at Syaoran, who inched away."Y-yes,"he stammered. "Come on Syaoran you'r coming to the palace with us,"Sakura said

as she took his hand and led him towards the palace, the guards and Tomoyo and Kero following her, Touya standing in the same spot staring at them, then he

ran to catch up to them.

As they entered the palace grounds, Fujitaka met them at the front doors."Father, I present to you, Prince Syaoran Li,"Sakura announced, Syaoran smiled

widely at the title."Really now?Hmmm let's take a look,"Fujitaka said as he leaned down to look Syaoran straight in the eyes."He's got the eyes, they look exactly

like the younger Syaoran's,"he said, then went back to examining him by circling him."Hmmm, you'r right, he has everything the prince had, but I will

still question him,"Fujitaka said as he walked into the palace with everyone following him."But only after lunch, Sakura you and you'r friends may go up

to you'r room until then,Touya I need to talk to you in my office,"Fujitaka said as he and Touya took off."You may return to you'r stands,"Sakura ordered the guards

who bowed and also took off, it was now only Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero(yes he's still there it's his job to protect Sakura) and they all went up the stairs

to Sakura's chambers.

"So do you think you'r dad believes us?"Syaoran asked,Sakura nodded."Of course he does!What questions could you not know about yourself?"she said, Syaoran looked

at the ground."I don't remember that much,"he said and Sakura looked at him while going through her closet."Well you remebeered what you said to me that day when we

were younger,"Sakura said, Syaoran nodded,"That's because I saw you and my memories of you cam back,"he said."So if my father asks you a question, then you'r memories about that will come back, it's only logical,"Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura an outfit.Sakura walked into the change room and came back out in a common

outfit.It had red capris with a short skirt attached, and a reb tank top that showed some of her midriff, and said "Princess" on it,she took her hair out of it's bun and it flowed down her back as she brushed it over her shoulder."Well, I like you'r shirt,"SYaoran commented, smiling at the print, Sakura and Tomoyo also laughed."But doesn't a princess have to wear a big, frilly dress all the time?"SYaoran asked confused, Sakura smirked."Im going to change that, Im going to tell daddy that I think the dress are way uncomfortable and I want to wear normal clothes, except on special occasions,"Sakura said as the lunch bell rang.Tomoyo led them down to the table and sat down beside Sakura in her usual spot, Eriol hadn't gotten there yet so Syaoran took his spot.When Eriol came in he looked at Syaoran,"Eriol just take a seat beside Syaoran,"Sakura said and Eriol obeyed and sat down."So,SYaoran, like I said I am going to question you, how old were you when you first met my daughter?"Fujitaka asked, Syaoran smiled at this one, how could he ever forget?"I was six, Sakura was five, and it was one of the most happiest days of my life,"Syoaran said while smiling at Sakura who smiled back,Fujitaka was also smiling but Touya was growling, sending Syaoran an evil glare."What was you'r positon from that day forward?"Fujitaka asked, Syaoran yet again smiled,"I was betrothed to Sakura that day,"he said and Fujitaka nodded and began to think."What was you'r mother's name?Hardly anyone ever knew, but I did,"he asked,Syaoran's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his missing mother, but didn't lt them fall by blinking them away."Her name was Yelan Li,"he answered as he took a sip of his wine."When is you'r birthday?"Fujitaka asked,"January 3rd,"Syaoran replied,(i don't know if thats his real one but oh well)Fujitaka nodded.He was running out of questions, his last one might hurt the boy, but he had to know."How did you'r family die?What happened?"he asked, Syaoran stared at him his eyes once again filled with tears, but blinking them away wouldn't work this time, so he let them flow down his cheeks.Sakura gasped and stood and ran to Syaoran's side,hugging him comfortingly,Touya growled louder at this but Fujitaka kicked him under the table."Why would you ask something like that father!?"Sakura yelled, he eyes narrowed at her stunned father,"I need to know if it's him, and I would like to know how my friend went down,"Fujitaka answered, his eyes had softened but he NEEDED to know.

Syaoran shook his head anf gently pushed Sakura aside, who took his hand."I had been sleepng when the invasion started, I had heard screaming and ran down the stairs, and encountered my mother and four sisters, being held by five large men, all wearing masks.I saw them beaing taken away, dragged down the stairs, their screams were so loud,I tried to follow them down the stairs, but I heard yelling from further down the corridor, I ran towards it and saw my father, he was fighting one of the men, who had just stabbed him and my father fell to his knees,"Syaoran paused here as more tears came and streamed down his cheeks.He felt Sakura squeeze his hand and smiled waterly."The man, took his sword and behead my father in front of my eyes,"Syaoran said and Sakura gasped, bent down and hugged him again,this tome he hugged her back full force."When she pulled back to let him continue, he looked at Fujitaka who was also crying, silently but just sitting there, waiting for him to continue with tears soaking his face."I ran to the library where I had gotten a secret hideaway made, and sat there until I felt heat, they had set my home on fire, burned it down, so I came here,"Syaoran ended as he looked down at his half eaten food, he had now lost his appetite.He looked up to see Sakura was also crying, Tomoyo too, Sakura yet again hugged him, roughly this time, almost too tight."I am sorry to bring that up Syaoran, but it was a necessity for me to know,"Fujitaka said as he wiped his tears away, he then stood and walked over to Syaoran who stood, Sakura behind him stil holding his hand."Welcome back, Lord Syaoran,"Fujitaka said, shanking Syaoran's free hand.Sakura squeeled and jumped around, it was then that Fujitaka noticed what she was wearing."What in hell are you wearing?!"he yelled, Sakura stopped twirling and cowared, Syaoran made a move to come to her aid but she gave him a look that told him to stay out of it."Father, I don't like those dresses who gave me, they are pretty and all, but do they have to cut off my breathing?"Sakura said, Fujitaka still glared at her and she continued."I would like to dress like this from now on, it is much more comfortable, and since no one else is going to see me other then my family and servents, what's the point in dressing up?For special occasions, Tomoyo will be making me new dresses that are actually comfortable, yet still magnificent, and even if you don't agree with this, you can't make me get into another one of those horrid dresses,"Sakura ended with a satisfied sigh and saw that her father was nodding."You'r right, I remember you'r mother always saying she hated the dresses, I will allow this,"Fujitaka said as Sakura jumped on him with a huge hug.Then she turned to Syaoran who was smiling, and hugged him too,"Where will he be staying?"SAkura asked her father, who for a minute,"He can stay in the room beside your's, since you two are so close,oh and Prince Caillou will be arriving in three days, I suggest you make up ways to scare him off,"Fujitaka said as he walked away to his office."Oh I forgot about him!Come on you guys have to help me!"Sakura said, grabbing Syaoran and Tomoyo's hands, Tomoyo had grabbed Eriol's hand and they all went flying up to Sakura's room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**There Im dont this chapter, did you like it?**_

_**Please review Im begging you I look so bad!**_

_**Maki**_


	6. Play Roles

_**Im back!Yeah iv been getting a lot more**_

_**reviews lately, oh and just so you guys will review some**_

_**more too, Im going to take any suggestions and TRY and**_

_**put them in,and the chapter after this one, or the one after it, there will be**_

_**something really SPECIAL!I totally promise it will be one of those.**_

_**Oh and if you guys think it's too hard to read beczuse it's not double**_

_**entrered, then just tell me and i'll fix it!**_

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol sat on Sakura's bed, all of them thinking hard, Kero was pacing on the floor as if he was thinking of a way for Sakura to get out of the marriage too."Why can't he just take no for an answer?"Tomoyo said grumpily, Sakura and the others grunted in agreement."What if you, hey I know! Be as rude and mean as you can, then he won't want to marry you!"Eriol said, Syaoran and Tomoyo shook their heads."I think that's a great idea,"Sakura said as she stodd up off her bed."So how'r you going to do that?I mean there's no possible way that YOU can be THAT disgusting,"Syaoran said, Tomoyo giggled and Sakura shrugged,"I can find a way."Sakura went to her closet and took out an ugly purple dress, she tore up the sleeves and the bottom, then put it on.It certainly looked ugly, but just not on Sakura, she could look good in anything."It won't Sakura, you remember what I said don't you?"Tomoyo said as she circled Sakura, her index finger on her chin."Then what should I do?"Sakura whined, she down on her bed beside Syaoran, who snapped his fingers and stood up."I don't know this guy, but most guys, don't they usually give up when the girl they want is already taken?"he asked, Tomoyo and Sakura shrugged, Eriol just stared at him._if Tomoyo belonged to someone else, that still wouldn't stop me from trying to get her to notice me_ Eriol thought, but then again, that was because he loved Tomoyo dearly, and everyone was certain that Caillou was only going through with this because his parents wanted their name."It's worth a try,"Tomoyo said, "But who can we get to pretend to be Sakura's boyfriend?"Eriol asked, which was a really dumb question, Tomoyo

smirked evilly, and looked at Syaoran who went wide eyed."You mean Syaoran?But...but...but..."Sakura trailed off as she fell onto her back with her hands covering her face.

"Oh come on Sakura it won't be that bad, and Syaoran's not that bad looking,"Tomoyo whispered the last part in Sakura's ear, Sakura blushed while Syaoran just looked confused._I don't know what to do!My own plan is turning on me!But, I do like her that way don't I?_ Syaoran thought to himself while Sakura nodded, there was nothing else for her to do."We'r all set then! Syaoran, I know you'r already nice and sweet to her, but you'll have to make it believable now,"Tomoyo said and Syaoran just stared, well he can't back out now."What do I do?"Sakura asked, she was nervous, and they still had two more days until Caillou got there,"Do I still have to be gross?"she added."Well, be gross around Caillou unless Syaoran is there, when Syaoran is there be all lovey dovey and hang off his arms,"Tomoyo said, Syaoran and Sakura went pale,"L-lovey dovey?"Sakura stammered, how was she going to do this,"Yes, now I have to go help Syaoran how to be a prince, buh bye!"Tomoyo said and she grabbed Syaoran by the arm and dragged him down the hall.Sakura looked at Eriol who had been silent the whole time,"What should I do? And why are you so quiet?"she asked him, he went pale, boy he's a shy one.

"Um, well if you want to get out of the marriage really badly, then you should do it, and it's not like you and Syaoran will actually be together,"Eriol said, he came back to color and started pacing."Really? Okay that answers one question, you used to be so chatty, why have you changed?"Sakura asked, Eriol stopped and looked at her, then went to the door and looked down the hallway both ways and came back to her."You promise not to tell anyone?"Eriol pleaded, Sakura nodded,"I...I...I like Tomoyo,"he said,

Sakura nodded slowly."Is that it?"she asked, he nodded, she chuckled,"That's a stupid reason to be shy, we'r all friends here and we should be comfortable around eachother, just be yourself, and Im pretty sure Tomoyo likes you too,"Sakura said as she went to her closet and grabbed some clothes then went into her bathroom."Are you serious? You really think she likes me?"Eriol asked, she came out nodding, she was wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a blue and black striped shirt, it was a turtle neck but had a hole right under the neck line."How does this look?"Sakura asked, Eriol just looked at her,"Great, Tomoyo made it didn't she?"he said, she nodded and looked at herself in her full length mirror."Well I guess we should go find the other two,"Sakura said as she walked out of her room with Eriol right behind her.

Tomoyo had taken Syaoran across the room, so Sakura and Eriol would probably think they were far away, but they weren't."Syaoran, I know you didn't mean to promote yourself like that, but you'r perfect for the job,"Tomoyo said, Syaoran just looked confused."What?How am I perfect for it?"he asked, Tomoyo chuckled."Hellooooo! One, it was you'r idea, two, you'r supposed to marry her anyway, three, I know you like her, and four, I know she likes you,"Tomoyo explained, Syaoran stared at her."What? What do you mean Im going to marry her?Oh, that little thing from the restaurant, okay, and I don't like her that way!,But do you really think she likes me?"Syaoran said, he was weird,Tomoyo just nodded and walked to the closet where she had hidden a bunch of clothes."I made you some clothes for the palace, here put these on,"she said and threw him some garments, he went into the bathroom and changed.He came out in a white, longsleeved shirt with a green t-shirt over it, attached on the inside, with some black sweat pants,"Aren't I supposed to wear Prince clothes?"Syaoran asked, although he found these clothed very comfortable,"Well, Sakura doesn't have to wear her traditional clothing so neither should you, Sakura will love those on you, but just tell me, do you or do you not like Sakura, at least a little bit,"Tomoyo demanded, blocking the dorrway."Um, okay, I like her a lot, I remember her from when we were little, she's just so beautiful, and kind,"Syaoran said, Tomoyo screeched and jumped up in triumph,"Okay lets go,"she said and turned and walked right into Eriol."Oh, Eriol, I didn't see you there,"Tomoyo blushed as she backed up,"You like Sakura?"Eriol asked Syaoran, who blushed and nodded,"Hey Sakura! I found them they're down here!"Eriol called down the hall."Don't tell her please!"Syaoran begged, Eriol just nodded.

Sakura came into the room, Syaoran stared, mouth wide open, at her outfit,"Okay so are we going yet?"Sakura asked,"Oh, I love those on you Syaoran they're sooo cute!"she added as she walked over to Syaoran and hooked her arm with his,"Better start practicing,"she said, hr blushed crimson."Where are we going?"Eriol asked,"To that new club in the market, you and Tomoyo still have to change!"Sakura answered as she walked out the door.

_**There im done, sorry it was short but ive**_

_**been kinda busy with a friend's forum thing, you know that C2 thing?yeah**_

_**Iv been doing that for a while!Neways, review please and Ill love you!**_

_**Maki**_


	7. Dance and Outrage

_**hey guys I am sooo sorry about the wait, but I have a lot of**_

_**stuff going on now with school, and iv started writing my own **_

_**stuff on this website called fictionpress so yeah, here you go**_

_**hope you like!**_

Tomoyo came out of her room in a short violet skirt, and a lighter purple tank top with her hair in curls. Eriol came out in some of Syaoran's

black jeans, and a white t-shirt, Sakura smiled at the both of them blushing at eachother."Don't they make such a cute couple?" Sakura whispered

to Syaoran, he nodded, then began to stare at her. "Okay so are we all ready to go?" Sakura said as she opened the door, "No we'r not!" came a booming

voice, they all turned to see Touya walking up to them, looking mad as ever. "Where do you think you'r going dressed like that? And at this time? And where

are you even going, is father letting you into the market?" he bombarded them with questions. "Ummm, Im going to a dance club, and it's only 7:30, and yes

father said I could go have some fun before Prince Baby gets here," Sakura explained, Touya glared at her, then glared at Syaoran who just glared back.

"We'r leaving now, bye!" Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's hand and running out the dorr with the other two right behind her. They got past the gates without

anymore trouble, until they heard a rustle in the bushes, Sakura, who was still holding on to Syaoran, cuddled closer to him and gripped his arm with her

other hand, Tomoyo hid behind Eriol. From the bushes, came a siderian tiger, "Keroberos!" Sakura cried as she fell to her knees, and hugged his head,

"I thought you were some monster coming to get us!" she said, the others laughed nervously. "Ok, I don't think they let animals into the club, so Kero

you'r going to have to go back home,"Sakura said, Kero growled and plopped his butt on the ground, and didn't move an inch. Sakura crossed her arms and

glared at Kero, who just stared back, you be able to get into the club, what are you going to do, sleep outside the door or something?" she asked the feline,

who weirdly, nodded in a way, got up and walked off towards the market. They all followeed him.

When they got to the club, Sakura and Tomoyo got a table and the boys went to the bar to get the drinks, "This place looks cool! I wonder if they have a talents night or

anything!" Tomoyo yelled over the music and the people talking, Sakura nodded. The boys came back with four beers and sat down beside them, "So what do we wanna d

do first?" Eriol asked, Sakura brightened up, "Let's dance!!!" she screamed, Tomoyo nodded, Sakura grabbed Syaoran by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor and

began dancing to the tune, just as it stopped and a slow one came on.Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling but blushing, and Syaoran rested his hands on

her waist and they moved slowly to the song.Tomoyo and Eriol watched from the table until Tomoyo rested her hand on his shoulder, "You wanna dance?" she asked, he

nodded, took her hand and led into the middle beside Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, _I always knew she liked him_ she thought as she turned back to

Syaoran who was actually talking to her. "So, Caillou arrives tomorrow right?" he was asking, Sakura nodded, not wanting to think about it,"What are you going to do? Are

you still going to act all gross when Im not around?" he asked."I think so, but when you are around, I'll be all lovey dovey and all over you, and you have to like it!" she said

smiling brightly.Sakura looked out the window and saw Keroberos looking in the window, when the dorr slammed open and in came a mad Touya."Sakura! We have to go

Caillou's arrived early and he's at the palace unpacking his things!" he yelled in rage as he grabbed her wrist and 'escorted' her back to the palace with Syaoran, Tomoyo,

Eriol, and Kero right behind them.

_**there im done sorry if its short, sorry again bout**_

_**the grammar stuff, i know its bad and all but again, I dont**_

_**have spell chech here at my computor so you'll have to deal with it**_

_**sorry!**_

_**Maki**_


	8. Arrival

_**hey guys sorry about the wait, iv been busy, but right now im going**_

_**around to all of my stories and updating, so this is a good**_

_**thing isn't it? please review!**_

Sakura wa in her room getting dressed properly, she had managed to slip past Caillou and up to her room. Tomoyo was helping her, she had frizzed hair from sliding in and out of her clothes so fast. "Do you think this is going to work?" Tomoyo asked, "I don't know, he seemed so determined last time he was here, but I wasn't of age then so I got out of it easily," Sakura answered as she slipped her heels on and left the room where Syaoran waited for her. "So, you ready?" she asked him, he nodded and offered her his arm, she took it and the walked down the stairs where Caillou glared at Syaoran;Touya also glared at him. When they reached the floor, Caillou charged up to them, "What is he doing here? Who is he?" he demanded, "Sakura just smiled, "This is Syaoran, he is my beloved," she said sweetly as she cuddled up to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. Caillou went red with anger and turned to his parents, "Mother! No one told me of this idiot!" he yelled, Syaoran now angered, "No one told me about him either," Siena glared at Fujitaka, who shrugged. "I think we should go discuss this, but leave Caillou and Sakura alone for a while," Shun said, Caillou's father, he winked at his son. They all left the room, Sakura kissed Syaoran lightly on the lips, just for show of course. "God, thank god he's gone, I mean I love him and all, but I just can't be myself around him," Sakura said, gesturing to Syaoran as she scratched her but, picked her nose and flicked it away, then looked at Caillou's disgusted face. "So, this is, yourself?" he asked, she nodded and chuckled a bit, "Who did you think it was? Miss Prissy Im better Than Everyone Else?"Sakura said grumpily as she slouched her shoulders, lifted up her breasts and then walked to the couch that sat in the room, he stared at her, almost afraid to sit near her, but then sat down. "So, how have you been lately?" Caillou asked,

trying his best not to show his disgusted feelings, "Well, a little sleeping there, a little eating here, just the same old boring stuff, you?" Sakura replied, he nodded, "Oh, I'v been busy, looking for a bride, I mean my father is getting old so I must find one," he said, trying to hint to her, but she pretended not to get it.

Tomoyo watched from the top of the stairs,_Shes doing good, almost too good......_ she thought, grimacing as she thought Sakura really acting like that. She watched as Caillou moved claser to Sakura, even though she was acting gross, she saw him inching closer to her, and Sakura too scared to do anything, she bolted down the stairs.

"Sakura! What are you doing? Oh my gosh, that dress doess not match you'r eyes, you have to change, let's go now!" she screamed as she grabbed Sakura and ran up the stairs. "Thank you so much Tomoyo, I didn't know what to do, I mean I couldn't push him away...."she trailed off as she ran out of breath and Tomoyo nodded, patting her back. "Okay, so we'r going to have to change you'r dress, since I said that," Tomoyo said, they went into Sakura's room and Tomoyo searched her wardrobe while Sakura sat on her bed petting Keroberos."I can't believe this,"Tomoyo said, "What?" Sakura asked,"You have no emerald dresses," Tomoyo said turning around with a 'humph' and sat down on the bed."Where are we going to get one on such short notice?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo smiled, "I can make you one, you'll just have to stay up here for a couple of hours," she said, "Acouple of hours!? I can't do that they'll get suspicious, and I'll be so bored!" Sakura complained, Tomoyo just sat there until she stopped,"Do you want this to work or not?" she asked, Sakura shook her head as Tomoyo grabbed the materials and started on the dress. Sakura sat there, first playing with Kero, then playing with her hair, after an hour and a half past, there was a knock on the door,"Who is it?" Tomoyo called, "It's Syaoran," came a voice, Sakura jumped up and opened the door for him,

Tomoyo stared at her anxiousness then smirked as she saw Sakura smiling brightly when Syaoran came in. "So what are you doing in here? They're getting restless," Syaoran asked, "Well they'll have to wait because I have to spend another few hours in here suffering of boredness," Sakura said as she sank on to her bed. "I have to make her a dress that matches her eyes because I told Caillou she had to have one," Tomoyo said, "But why would you say that?" asked Syaoran asked as he sat down by Sakura's head, but her head sank down uncomfortably, "Hey!" she yelped as he sat on some of her hair,"Sorry, here," Syaoran picked her head up, sat back down and rested it on his lap. Tomoyo smiled, while Sakura and Syaoran blushed; "Well, he was about to kiss her and she was stuck, so I ran in to help," Tomoyo answered the forgotten question, Syaoran now went red with anger, "He tried to kiss Sakura?" he growled, Sakura stared, not knowing what was going on, Tomoyo nodded smiling.

_**there guys sorry its so short but i cant think of**_

_**anything else, so bear with me here, please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	9. He doesn't even like Her!

_**Hey guys, im soooo sorry, if any of you were reading**_

_**my other stories, you would all of them were ERASED! **_

_**Im so bombed over this, now I have to try and write them all**_

_**over again, I already started Heaven or Love, I hope that**_

_**maybe it'll even turn out better than it was before!**_

Syaoran sat on the bed beside Sakura, who had sat up, "What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked, Tomoyo stared at her, _Is she a blonde or a brunette?_

she thought, she shook her head and turned her attention back to her work, it was half way done. "He tried...TO KISS YOU?" Syaoran exploded,

Sakura backed away, but went too far and fell of the bed, Tomoyo gasped, she pricked herself with the needle when Sakura fell, "Are you alright?"

she asked her friend, who was moaning on the floor, Syapran helped her up, "Sorry about that," he apologized, Sakura nodded, staring at him.

_What's wrong with him? I don't remember him ever losing his temper,_ she thought, "I'm..I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll see you at dinner," Syaroan

said as he left the room, Sakura stared at Tomoyo, who was sucking on her bleeding finger, "Oh! Tomoyo are you alright?" she asked as she crossed to

her friend, "Yeah, just a small prick, are you telling me you honestly don't know what that explosion was about?" Tomoyo said, ignoring Sakura's worried

looks, Sakura nodded, still clueless. "Oh Sakura, how do you feel about Syaoran?" she asked her, Sakura stared, "What?" Tomoyo smiled, "Do you like

Syaoran?" she made it easier, "Of course I do, he's my friend," Sakura replied, _Apparantly not easy enough,_ Tomoyo glared at Sakura. "What is this about?"

Sakura asked, Tomoyo shook her head in resignation, "No! Tell me, you can't start something then end it without the truth! That's cheap!" Sakura complained,

Tomoyo sighed, "Do you like Syaoran more than a friend?" Tomoyo finally asked, Sakura blushed and backed away, "O-of course not, why? Is it obvious?" she

blew her cover with the last part, Tomoyo just sighed, not that much, but it's obvious he likes you, just look how mad he got when he found out Caillou tried to kiss

you, the girl he loves and is going to marry," she said, Sakura just stared, then fell onto her bed, "But, but, hey! What about you and Eriol, huh?" she asked, Tomoyo

stopped, what about us? And don't try to change the subject," she said. "It's not changing the subject, we're still talking about liking people, do you like Eriol?" Sakura

said, Tomoyo hook her head fiercely, "Hey! Don't ruin the dress!" Sakura said, Tomoyo nodded. "Well?" Sakura pushed, Tomoyo looked like she was going to cry,

"Come on Tomoyo, he likes you y'know," Sakura said, Tomoyo gasped and stared at her, "Really?" she asked, "Really really," Sakura answered, "And I think I

do like Syaoran."

Syaoran walked though the halls, how dare Caillou, trying to kiss Sakura! Sakura was his! Whoa! He caught himself, Sakura wasn't his..._yet._ He turned and saw

Caillou talkinf with his dad, he hid behind the corner and listened, "Why haven't you gotten her yet?" his father demanded, "I don't know, she's suppossed to be seeing

this guy Syaoran, and her friend the maid interfered!" Caillou said, "We need this land, Caillou, get her!" the King said, "Father, I don't want this land, I don't want Sakura,

no matter how pretty she is, why do I have to do this?" Caillou complained. "Because this is the most prosperous and famous land in all the world! And I want it!" the King stomped away, and Syaoran heard Caillou quietly following him, _So this is just about the land, I have to tell Sakura and everyone!_ Syaoran turned and bumped into Eriol, "Syaoran, I'm supposed to get you ready for dinner, follow me," Eriol said and lead the way, "But, Caillou," Syaoran stammered, "Never mind Caillou, Sakura'll never choose him over you, she likes you I can tell," Eriol said, Syaoran just followed him, _Really? She likes me?_

_**Sorry its so short, but please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	10. The Truth

_**Hey guys, so rry about the wait, but I've been working on my newest**_

_**story for a while, but here'e the nest chapter! (and a convo between me and my friend)**_

Maki:**whistles**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **humms**

Maki: **makes grudge noise**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **scared**

Maki: **laughs evilly**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says:**falls off chair**

Maki: **laughs and points**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says:**laughs evilly'**

Maki: **glares**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **laughs**

Maki: **stabs you with sharp butcher knife**

Maki: **sings**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **gouges out ur eyes with a spoon**

Maki: **laughs at the word gouge**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **thinks Maki is strange**

Maki: **glares and says i know wut ur thinking**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **wonders how**

Maki: **laughs at ur stupidity**

Maki: **chokes on making grudge noise**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **scared**

Maki: **gets a drink of water and starts laughing**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **kills water**

Maki: **wonders how u can kill water**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **doesnt kno**

Maki: **laughs and dances the macarena**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **kills the macerana**

Maki:** sings to reflection**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **laughs at stupidity**

Maki: **reflection is a song laughs at UR stupidity**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **kills Maki**

Maki: **laughs while fighting off jenna**

Jenna I hate NeoCitrin says: **yells**

Maki: **yells back**

Syaoran followed Eriol into the room from before, and Eriol went into the closet and took out a chinese style t-shirt that was green with gold buttons and green pants. "Here, change into these after you have a bath," Eriol said, Syaoran did as he was told while Eriol left somewhere.

"I have to get to Sakura before she ends up near Caillou again," he said to himself.

Sakura was still in her room waiting for the last touch-ups of her dress that Tomoyo was making, it was a bright green, like her eyes, with spaghetti straps and gold lace in the front at the stomach, the bottom was a straight line right to the ground. "And you already have green heels, and I'm going to do your hair with matching bows," Tomoyo said, Sakura nodded, "Maybe you should have a bath first," Tomoyo said, Sakura nodded and went to her bath. "I made Syaoran clothes to match your's, you two will look like the perfect couple," Tomoyo said, Sakura sighed as Tomoyo rubbed cleansing salts into her hair, "Well, looking is different than being," she said, Tomoyo shook her head as she dunked Sakura and rinsed her hair. Sakura stepped out of the bath and dried herself with a towel, "Well, you two still look great together, and maybe you should kiss him in front of Caillou," Tomoyo said, Sakura went wide eyed, "No, it shouldn't have to go that far, I mean, it's not that important," Sakura said, "Oh, so you don't mind marrying Caillou?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura shook her head. "Oh, fine, but only if I have to go that drastic," she said as she slid the dress on, "Wow, it's perfect, and comfortable," she said, looking at herself in her full length mirror, Tomoyo smiled, "I know how you hate all the proper dresses," she said, Sakura hugged her and sat down so she could do her hair. "How do you want it today?" Tomoyo asked her, "Hmmm, how about two buns, tied with the green ribbon, but only half the hair," Sakura said, "Sounds pretty," Tomoyo said and got to work.

Syaoran got out of the tub and got into the clothes, just as Eriol came in, "You're ready, good, Sakura and Tomoyo are already in the dining room with Caillou and everyone, we have to go down," he said, pushing Syaoran out the door. Syaoran ran down the stairs and right to Sakura, who was talking to Caillou's parents, "Hey, sorry I'm late babe, but I gotta look good for you," Syaoran said as he slipped his arm around her waist, Sakura smiled up at him, "It's okay, I only just got here myself," she said and they turned to the King and Queen. "And who is this?" the Queen asked, "Oh, this is my boyfriend Syaoran, we're soon to be wed, though," Sakura said sweetly, the King and Queen looked apalled, "Boyfriend? But you are engaged to Caillou," the Queen said, turning stern. Syaoran shook his head, "Not if she doesn't love him, and I'm pretty sure she's known me longer than she's known you three, and I love her and she loves me," he said, Sakura smiled at him and snuggled into his chest, "No, Caillou has known Sakura since she was ten, and was engaged the day he met her," the King said, "I've known Sakura since she was five, and was engaged on the spot," Syaoran countered, the King and Queen looked at eachother, then scurried over to King Fujitaka. "Awww, I loved your speech, baby," Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran, who blushed madly but hugged her back, he wasn't going to lose her to anyone else,"So, you want some punch?" Syaoran asked as he led her to the table. "Fujitaka, what is this I hear of Sakura already being engaged to this Syaoran character?" the Queen asked Fujitaka, who smiled, "It's true, you see, when Sakura was five-" "We heard that already! Who is this Syaoran really?" the King cut him off, "Well, I don't know if he wants to reveal that, you would have to ask him," Fujitaka said and turned away.

The King and Queen went back to Syaoran and Sakura, Syaoran was feeding Sakura a piece of cake,"Who are you?" the King demanded, Syaoran stared, "I'm Syaoran," he said, the Queen shook her head, "No no, where are you from?" she asked, Syaoran smiled. "I am Prince Syaoran Li, the lost Prince, but I was found by my little Sakura in the market, and now I'll get to marry her again," he said, the King and Queen went pale. "That can't be true, the Li palace was burned down, and no survivers were ever found," the King said, Sakura chuckled, "No survivors except Syaoran, but he was only six at the time, he ran from the palace and didn't know what to do, and found himself in the market of my palace, now if you'll excuse us, this topic always upsets Syaoran," she said as she led Syaoran away. The King and Queen once again scurried over to Fujitaka, "Is that child there really the Lost Prince Syaoran Li?" the King asked, Fujitaka nodded, "Didn't you ever meet him as a child?" he asked them, they nodded, "Does he not bear resemblences?" the King and Queen looked over to the couple, Syaoran was sitting on a chair looking sad while Sakura kneeled in front of him, holding his head to her chest comforting him, "He does," the Queen said.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something," Syaoran said, Sakura nodded, "What is it?" she asked, "I overheard Caillou talking to his father, and Caillou doesn't really like you, it's just his father who wants your land, you have to tell your father," Syaoran said, Sakura held him at arms length.

"Really? Oh father will be furious, but that's a good thing, okay, I'll tell him after when he's in his study, but are you feeling all right?" Sakura asked, Syaoran was still looking sad, "Yeah I'm fine, it's just that that topic really does make me sad, I miss my family greatly," he said, Sakura nodded as she hugged him. "Well, I do believe you are hogging my fiance," Caillou came up to them, Sakura glared at him, "I am not your fiance and I never will be now get out of here before I make you!" she burst, Caillou shook his head, "This commoner doesn't love you, Sakura, he just wants your money and power," he said, Syaoran stood up abruptly, "Oh yeah?" he said, he turned to Sakura, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her, Tomoyo, who was watching from the shadows, jumped out and started dancing in happiness. Syaoran hadn't meant to keep the kiss for long, he didn't think Sakura would like it, but he couldn't let go, he found that he had encircled her waist with his arms and she his neck and was kissing him back, almost with a passion. They separated, breathless, and saw Caillou gaping at them, "That meant nothing to him, Sakura! He just wants your power!" he fought harder, Syaoran pushed forward, holding Sakura's hand, "I wouldn't be talking, you thief, you're only in it for the land!And I am not a commoner thank you very much," he said, pushing past him, grabbing two plates of food and walking upstairs with Sakura.

_**there, sorry if it's short, but did you like it? ha ha! Im a genious, i swear, please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	11. Matchups and New Girl

_**hey guys, sorry for the wait, but it took me forever to get the last chappie for**_

_**heaven or love, and I add chapters one by one, so here's the next chappie!**_

Sakura stared at Syaoran's back as he led them to her room, she didn't dare say anything, she didn't know if he was in a bad mood or not, she hasn't known him long enough to know if he HAD a bad mood. He opened her door and pushed her inside first, then closed the door behind him, sighing, he finally looked up at her,

"So, how do you think that went?" he asked, Sakura didn't know if he meant the impression he had made or the kiss. "I'm not sure, what you're talking about," she stammered, she was still shocked from him kissing her.

He sighed again, "I'm sorry if I offended you when I kissed you, but it was the first thing that came to my mind, not that, you know, it was on my mind in the first place," he looked at the floor, not knowing if she was now mad, or already was. "No, I didn't mind, I think it made a great impression, but are you saying, that...that...you don't...like me?" Sakura looked hurt, but still hopeful, Syaoran shook his head violenlty.

"No no! I like you a lot, I mean I know I wanted to kiss you, just not like that in front of everyone, and now I've said too much!" he sat down on Sakura's bed and covered his face with his hands. Sakura smiled and sat down beside him, "How do you know? Maybe you just never said enough," she said, Syaoran stared up at her, not quite following, Sakura laughed at his ignorance, _And I thought I was dense,_

"I like you a lot, too, Syaoran," she said, Syaoran went wide eyed and sat up. "Really?" he asked hopefully, Sakura nodded. Syaoran smirked, gripping her gently by the shoulders, he turned his body so he was in front of her, he pressed his lips to hers once again that day, Sakura smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Syaoran ran his hands up and down her back. They separated and Sakura sighed,

"I never thought fairytales were true," she murmured, Syaoran shook his head, "Neither did I, the days I've spent in this palace, were the first days I've felt happy since I was a child, I never thought that my happiness would be brought back by a girl," he said, Sakura lifted a delicate brow. "A beautiful one at that," Syaoran said and went in for another kiss just as the door swung open.

"Sakura...and...Syaoran..." Tomoyo stared at the scene in front of her, "I knew it! I knew it! Didn't you Eriol! I did! Hahahahaha!" Tomoyo began dancing again, while Eriol looked a bit sad. "Oh, when I saw in the Hall, I didn't think it would bring more so soon," Tomoyo said and laughed hysterically when Sakura and Syaoran blushed adorably, Sakura looked at Eriol, when he was conscience of her stare, he smiled, though his eyes did not show it.

"Tomoyo, what about you?" Sakura asked her friend, she winked at Syaoran and walked towards her friend, "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, looking back from Sakura to Syaoran, "What about your love life, haven't you found someone for you, yet?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo glared at her and mouthed, _Don't do this_ since Eriol was behind her and wouldn't see it. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, can't you see something that's right under your nose? It's more obvious than me and Syaoran," Sakura turned Tomoyo to look at Eriol, who had turned pale, Syaoran pushed Eriol in fornt of Tomoyo and opened the door,

"You two get along so well, and we both know you're as meant to be together as me and Sakura are," Syaoran said, closing the door behind him and Sakura. Tomoyo stared at Eriol, who stared back, "Um, would you say...that they're...um.." Eriol couldn't finish and Tomoyo picked up, her voice just as shaky, "That they're right?" she suggested, Eriol nodded, staring deeper into her violet eyes. "Yes, yes I would," she said, stepping close to Eriol, she ran her fingers through his midnight hair, "I just can't believe I could see their love and not ours," she said and closed the gap, Eriol was first surprised, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Sakura walked down the corridors holding Syaoran's hand, "We both know that our plan will work, right?" Sakura asked, Syaoran squeezed her hand in reassurance, "If it doesn't, than nothing will," he said, Sakura nodded and leant her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to go back to the party?" she asked, Syaoran smirked, "Sure, hun, maybe we can convince them even more," he said, Sakura stopped and looked behind them, "But we forgot our food in my room, and now I'm hungry," she said, Syaoran nodded and led her back to her room. They opened the door and stared at Eriol and Tomoyo making out in front of them ((just kissing!)),

"Um, uh, I got to go do my chores," Tomoyo quickly excused herself and ran off down the corridors, Sakura and Syaoran stared at Eriol, then Syaoran held his hand out, "Yeah, man, good on ya, we both finally got 'em!" he said, Eriol smirked and smacked Syaoran's hand in a high five, well actually it was a low five, but anyways. Sakura stared at them both, then smacked Syaoran's arm lightly,

"What do you mean, 'both finally got them'! We're not prizes!" she said as she went to her bed and started eating her dinner; Syaoran sat down beside her and also started eating. "You know what I meant, I was just congratulating him," Syaoran shrugged and kissed her cheek, "Well, I'm going to go do my own chores, see ya guys later," Eriol turned and left into the halls.

NEXT DAY

Sakura ran down the stairs in a pink mini skirt and a light blue tank top, her hair flying behind her, she ran into the dining room, "Im sorry, I slept in!" she said as she sat down beside Syaoran and smiled at him, Fujitaka nodded and resumed eating, Sakura smiled at the servant who set down her plate of eggs, bacon and bread and dug into her breakfast. She looked up to see Caillou staring at her, she glared at him and he looked down at his food, Fujitaka cleared his throught and everyone looked to him,

"I'm letting you know now, that we are having my godchild, Machiko, from the Tsinokii palace, will be coming to visit for the next two weeks while her parents, are on a holiday," he said, Sakura brightened up, "Cousin Machiko? When is she coming?" she asked, "Noon today, so I must ask that you leave Eriol and Tomoyo to their chores so the palace can be clean for when she arrives," Fujitaka replied, Sakura nodded and went back to her food, eager to see her cousin again.

Sakura finished her breakfast and ran upstairs, Syaoran close behind her, "So who is this Machiko?" he asked, Sakura ran into her room and right to her closet, "She's my father's godchild, he is bestfriends with her parents, and when she was born, they named my father her godfather, she's a month younger than me, and we're as close as our parents were, at least last time I checked we were, I hope she hasn't changed," Sakura took out a light pink dress that Tomoyo had made her a while ago, it was made in her special -and comfortable- way, so she liked it. She went behind her changing screen and slipped off her skirt and shirt, and pulled the pink dress over her head and emerged from behind, the dress was a spaghetti strap with see through fabric attached in a long bell-sleeve, and it hugged gently to her curves, being specially made for her, and went straight to the ground.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked Syaoran, who nodded, _She's even more beautiful than when she was in the green dress last night,_ he thought as he peeled his eyes off her slender form as she moved around the room, picking up clothes strewn over the floor, "What time is it?" she asked, she crossed to the window and looked down into the yard where the sundial was, "It's just before noon, wow, time is going fast today, and why didn't any of you guys wake me up?" Sakura turned on Syaoran, who shrugged.

"I don't know, you're always at the table before me, so I thought you would be there when I got there, and I guess Tomoyo and Eriol thought the same thing," he answered, Sakura nodded and threw her clothes down the laundry shoot, "So are you just going to wear that?" Sakura pointed at Syaoran's clothes, he looked down at his baggy black sweat pants and his plain white t-shirt with a button up green t-shirt over it, "Well, I don't know, do you think I look bad in this?" he asked her opinion, she smiled and shook her head, sitting in his lap.

"I think you look perfect, my love," Sakura said, Syaoran smirked and bent his head, locking lips with her, Sakura entwined her pink-nail painted-fingers in his hair, Syaoran pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sakura broke the kiss as she heard a ruckus downstairs, "She's here!" she exclaimed and pulled Syaoran to his feet, "Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand and running down the corridors and down the stairs. Sakura stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a girl, the same height as Sakura and Tomoyo, with straight black hair to the middle of her back, and deep brown eyes, fair skin, and pretty, though Syaoran still preferred Sakura over her any day. A loud screech made everyone but Sakura cover their ears, Machiko opened her arms wide as Sakura ran into them in a hug,

"Sakura! It's been forever since I've seen you! Oh! You look so beautiful, I heard you have a boyfriend, what's his name? What happened to Caillou? Oh there's just so much you need to tell me!" Machiko wiped tears from her eyes and held Sakura at arms length, "I know, I know, you need to tell me too, oh, and this is Syaoran, my boyfriend,"

Sakura pulled Syaoran beside her and he shook Machiko's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Syaoran," Machiko said politely, Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Caillou watched this from the sidelines, staring wide eyed at the new girl named Machiko, her hair was so damned straight, and her eyes so deep brown, almost black, though beautiful all the same, _Who is this girl? And what am I feeling towards her?_

_**there guys Im done, sorry if it's short, and I decided to try and do that thing where you**_

_**start a new paragrapg when someone new talks, so yeah, there it is, please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	12. Author's note

_**hey, sorry guys but this isn't a prolonging**_

_**author's note, though I know it's been a while since i **_

_**updated, but this is just telling all my readers that I'll be changing my name**_

_**to Suteishii, so don't get confused or anything, im not sure if it would even**_

_**give you a warning or anything or what would happen, but yeah, **_

_**this is the warning or w/e u wanna call it!**_

_**sorry for the wait I'll try to hurry with the next chappies!**_

_**Maki (will now be known as) Suteishii!**_


	13. Sisterinlaw and Plans

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but my stepdad deleted my account from my computer so now Im**_

_**using my mom's, and I'm mostly writing these down now, but yeah. OH! and im starting a new**_

_**story for Inuyasha, if you guys wanna check that out when I get it up, hopefully soon.**_

_**Here's the next chapter of Found Prince!**_

Sakura and Machiko ran upstairs with Syaoran right behind them; they burst into Sakura's room laughing at the old memory they had been talking about.

"Omigosh, Sakura! Your room in so pretty, and actually clean for once," Machiko said, looking around the pink and white room. Sakura's bed was a queen size covered in

pink covers, light for the summer, with a white satin canopy falling down around it. Her walls were painted pink with white clouds, and her sliding glass door went out onto her balcony. She had a desk beside the privy door, mostly covered in makeup since she had no work; then she had three wardrobes that were also painted pink with white knobs. One corner had a miniature hammock with over 50 stuffed animals stacked on it ((since I never described her room before)).

"Yeah, it's pretty clean, but what do you wanna do?" Sakura asked, bouncing up and down on her bed; Machiko giggled at her childishness.

"My, Sakura, you haven't changed a bit," she said; Sakura stopped bouncing and stared down at her friend, "And that's a great thing," Machiko added. Sakura smiled and jumped off the bed to hug her; Syaoran coughed, breaking their hug.

"Oh, Syaoran this is Machiko, my best friend," Sakura said, there was a soft slap heard and they all turned to see Tomoyo, trembling with a jug of hot water ((she had

spilled the water)). She walked forward,

"Miss Machiko, I have brought bathing water, would you like it in your privy or Miss Sakura's?" she asked in a shaky voice; her violet eyes were overbright.

"I'll have it in Sakura's privy, thank you...?" Machiko stalled with the name, then remembered, "Tomoyo! I certainly remember your eyes, such a beautiful colour," she said.

Tomoyo reddened with what seemed like anger more than anything else to Syaoran; he felt he knew why.

"Yes Miss Machiko," Tomoyo said and disappeared into the privy; Sakura stared after her, wondering why she had called her 'Miss' Sakura. They all turned when there was a knock on the door; there were three servants there, all labored with trunks.

"Miss Machiko, Lord Fujitaka told us to help you into the other room beside Miss Sakura's," a girl named Dorilize led Machiko to her own room. Machiko came back with a towel and a fresh dress,

"Sakura, dear, would you help me wash?" she asked; Sakura nodded and shooed Syaoran out of the room (Tomoyo had already left). There was a scream and Sakura turned to see Machiko run out of the privy and jump onto her bed, "Sakura! How come you never warned me?" she demanded. A white siberian tiger emerged from the privy and trotted over to Sakura. "I thought that thing was taken away years ago," Machiko said, still huddled on the bed,

"He was brought back, and I didn't know he was in there," Sakura crouched to pet the big feline, "Kero, where have you been? And Machiko, you'll have to get used to him," she said. Machiko nodded and slowly got off the bed; walking to the tiger, she crouched and pet him with trembling hands,

"Well, he's not _that_ bad, but I would like to bathe now, please," Sakura nodded and followed her into the privy.She helped her undress ((that's what they did back then!)) and massaged cleansing salts into her hair after she dunked into the tub; "So..how did you meet Syaoran?" Machiko asked, Sakura smiled.

"Well, we first met when I was five and he was six. Then we met again a few days ago in the market," she explained, Machiko looked up at her.

"But, why would a Prince be in the market?" she inquired; Sakura dunked her head under the water and rinsed her hair,

"Well, he's Prince Syaoran Li, remember? His home was burned and his family...taken," Sakura said when Machiko came up.

"Oh! And he had fled to your market, and you met up with him years later!" Machiko figured out, climbing out of the tub and wrapping the towel around her. Sakura nodded and sat down on her bed,

"Oh! And the maid Dorilize will be under you services while you're here, so you can talk to her if you need any help at night or anything," she explained, now helping Machiko into her dress. It was a long, light purple, made of satin, the top was fitted with a low V-neck and three-inch-wide shoulder straps; the bottom flowed freely to the tops of her toes, where she slid white heels on.

"You mean I have to stay with a stranger?" Machiko whined, Sakura laughed at the joke from their first meeting,

"Oh, Machiko your dress is simply divine!" she exclaimed, pushing her friend into her desk chair.

"Thanks, I had it made specifically for this visit," Machiko said, Sakura smiled down at her, knowing how she had always been trying to look better than Sakura. Sakura took her hot rollers and started rolling them up Machiko's damp hair; she always wore her hair in curls when she first arrived. She patter her shoulders when she finished then sat down on her bed as Machiko turned to look at her, "So what's this whole thing with Prince Caillou?" she asked. Sakura grimaced,

"Well, his parents want him to marry me so they can inherit my lands and so-called popularity, so he's trying to get me to accept the marriage even though he doesn't really like me," she explained, inspecting her long, clear, sparkly nails. Machiko smiled as a dreamy look came over her face,

"So, you don't like Caillou?" she asked; Sakura shook her head, "Then I can kill two birds with one stone," Sakura stared at her questioningly. "I can get myself a hot boyfriend and keep Caillou off of you," Machiko said with a sigh; Sakura scrunched her nose in distaste,

"You like Caillou?" she inquired, Machiko shook her head;

"Well, I can't like him if I don't know him, but I still think he's totally cute," Machiko explained. Sakura never really noticed, but now that she thought about his long, curling dark hair, and his bright green eyes (though not even close to Sakura's), he was quite handsome. Machiko and Sakura walked downstairs, where everyone was waiting; Machiko's parents sat to Fujitaka's right, and Caillou's to his left. Sakura led her friend over to her father,

"Father, Lord and Lady Tsinokii, Lord and Lady Domin. May I present to you, Miss Machiko Tsinokii," Sakura said as she pushed Machiko in front of her Godfather. Machiko curtsied and Fujitaka bowed his head,

"You look lovely this evening, Machiko. As do you, Sakura," Fujitaka commented, they all turned when Touya and an unkown woman strolled in. Touya was smiling like an idiot, while the woman on his arm had a light, beautiful smile placed upon her delicate, full pink lips. She had red, natural curls down to the middle of her back, and olive green eyes; her skin was a beautiful pale, and her small hands ended in long, pink nails. She wore an olive green dress that accented her eyes wonderfully; it was a low

V-neck that went to wide shoulders and down loose, flowing sleeves. The top was fitted and the bottom flowed down to the tops of her clear, sparkling heels.

"Father, Lords and Ladies," Touya had approached where Fujitaka sat, "This is my fiancee, Lady Isabelle," he finished with the woman cutsying. Sakura gasped at the woman, she had wonderful grace, she was beautiful, with a smile like that, she had to be nice, and she was going to be her future sister-in-law! Touya smiled at Sakura, "Belle, this is my little sister Sakura, and her friend Miss Machiko," he introduced; Isabelle turned her beautiful smile on the two younger girls, who curtsied.

"It is wonderful to finally meet the sister of so many stories," Isabelle said in a soft, silky, sing-song voice; Sakura knew right away that she sung beautifully.

"Were they stories of how much of a klutz or a child I am?" Sakura inquired while Isabelle giggled,

"Ah, they were all wonderful stories from when Touya saved you from drowning in the garden pond to when he found you in a market danceclub," she said. Sakura and Isabelle walked off to a corner to converse and Machiko sat beside her mother;

"She is wonderful, Touya, and I can tell Sakura loves her," Fujitaka commented, Touya nodded, looking after his sister and fiancee.

Sakura and Isabelle were talking about their favourite song to sing when Syaoran politely walked beside Sakura.

"Oh, Belle this is my boyfriend Prince Syaoran Li," Sakura introduced; Syaoran kissed Belle's fingertips and slid his arm around Sakura's waiste.

"I am surprised that you two aren't engaged yet, I mean Touya said that you already were a long time ago, but I find it more romantic and lovely when the man proposes to you properly," Isabelle explained; Sakura and Syaoran looked at eachother,

"Well, we only just met up again last week," Syaoran said. Isabelle waved that aside,

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you two will marry before Touya and I," she announced; Sakura smiled and gripped Syaoran's hand on her hip.

"Oh! I just had a wonderful idea!" Sakura said, her eyes dancing, "Why don't we have a Talent Show or something? Where me, you and my friend Tomoyo can sing together at the end?" she suggested; Isabelle smiled, her eyes alight.

"That's a wonderful idea! But who is this Tomoyo?" she asked,

"Oh, she's my friend and maid, she has a beautiful singing voice," Sakura explained; Belle nodded.

"I can get Touya to ask your father about it once this is over," Isabelle said, then nodded to them and walked away as Machiko arrived;

"What were you three plotting?" she asked jokingly. Sakura smiled,

"Machiko, can you sing?" she asked; Machiko nodded proudly, "Good, you can be the fourth in our duet," Sakura said. Machiko went wide eyed then smirked,

"Then we better start thinking about what song we should sing," she said; Sakura nodded and looked to Syaoran.

"What are you good at?" she asked him, he shook his head,

"Nothing good enough for a Talent Show," he answered; Sakura smirked.

"Tell me or you can show everyone how good of a kisser you are," she whispered, Syaoran's eyes widened in horror,

"Ummm, I used to uh...play the guitarra ((i don't know if that's right for the olden guitar, but that's what i got, so meh)), and sometimes sing to it," he said quietly and Sakura giggled;

"That's great, I can't wait until this is all set up," she said excitedly. Syaoran laughed nervously and bent to kiss her, she smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her hips. Syaoran's tongue protruded through her lips as he deepened the kiss; he turned so Sakura's back was to the wall. He moved his hands to her lower back, then down to squeeze her bottom; Sakura giggled and broke the kiss. They looked to gladly see that Machiko had left, then laughed nervously;

"Yeah..um...do I _have_ to play in front of everyone?" Syaoran whined, Sakura laughed and nodded.

_**there, sorry for the wait and gay ending, but I don't know what**_

_**else to put, so there ya go!**_

_**Suteishii**_


	14. Makeup and Matchup

WOW

_**WOW! It's been about 2 years or so since my last update, I wonder if I still have people wanting to read this still? Lol. Maybe my writing even got a little better, but I doubt it . Sorry to those who have been waiting for the immense wait, but I got busy with school, and now It's the summer plus I'm done school, so I'm going to try my hand at writing again - Hope I do okay. And sorry if I mess things up, I only read the last chapter, so I might not know what's going on XD**_

Sakura and Machiko stayed up late into the night chatting about old times until Machiko fell asleep in mid sentence. Sakura had to call Dorilize and the two of them struggled to carry Machiko into her room. The next morning Sakura was awoken by Kairi instead of Tomoyo; -_Oh no, I hope nothing happened to Tomoyo_- she thought. After she bathed and dressed, Syaoran arrived to walk her down to the breakfast table.

"Syaoran, I think something's wrong with Tomoyo, I haven't seen her since she brought the water for Machiko yesterday," Sakura said, her brow furrowed with worry. Syaoran looked down at her,

"I think I know what's wrong with her," he said, and when Sakura looked at him confusedly he continued, " Tomoyo is supposed to be you best friend-"

"She _is_ my best friend!" Sakura cut him off and he sighed.

"Yesterday you said right in front of her that Miss Machiko is your best friend, and I believe you hurt her," he explained and Sakura's green eyes widened in horror;

"Oh no! I must find her right away! I can't let a misunderstanding ruin our friendship!" Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and ran for the maid's living quarters downstairs. She arrived at Tomoyo's door breathless and threw the door open just as Tomoyo was getting out of bed, causing her to tumble ungracefully to the floor in surprise. "Tomoyo! You should have told me I had hurt you!" Sakura swept to her side and helped her up, Tomoyo pushed her away as soon as she was on her feet again.

"Excuse me Your Highness, but you should be at the breakfast table, not down here where us lowly maids stay," she said coldly and proceeded to push Sakura towards the door.

"But Tomoyo I need to talk to you!" Sakura tried to stop Tomoyo from pushing her but failed- Tomoyo was obviously strong after carrying buckets of hot water and such-

"There is nothing to talk about Miss Sakura, now you should get to breakfast before you worry Miss Machiko and your royal guests," Sakura didn't get to say another word because the door was then slammed in her face. She looked down, and unfortunately Tomoyo was right, so Sakura had to run back upstairs to the breakfast table.

After breakfast Sakura and Machiko went for a walk in the royal gardens and Caillou showed up soon after they arrived there.

"Miss Sakura, may I say how lovely it is to see your beautiful face so early in the morning," he bowed over her delicate hand and kissed her fingertips gently;

"And what about my own face? Isn't it pretty enough for you?" Machiko butted in, taking Sakura's arm protectively. Caillou stared at her, his eyes glazing over, then shook his head,

"Miss Machiko, you are quite exquisite, if I may say so myself," he said, looking down, his cheeks pinkl Sakura and Machiko looked at each other in surprise, and then smirked.

"Oh, how nice of you, Prince Caillou," Sakura said sweetly, "But it appears I have some errands to run. You and Machiko should get to know each other," she waved and walked off back towards the palace, leaving a stammering and red-faced Caillou with a confident Machiko.

Sakura would've liked to go in search of Tomoyo, but she had no idea where she could be, so she instead went to Syaoran's room. She knocked and he opened the door,

"Sakura, where have you been since breakfast?" he asked, ushering her inside, seeming slightly panicked.

"I was with Machiko in the gardens, why? What's wrong?" Sakura looked at him, holding his hand;

"I just heard from Eriol that Tomoyo has been packing to leave the palace," he said and Sakura gasped, covering her mouth quickly. She turned and ran out the door, heading for the maid's quarters. She ran into Tomoyo just as she was closing her door. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and yelled,

"What do you think you are doing!? You could at least let me explain instead of trying to go off on your own and deciding the world has come to an end just because I wasn't thinking about what I was saying!" she stopped and gasped for breath as Tomoyo stared at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about? How could you not mean saying that someone is your best friend," Tomoyo said icily and tried pushing Sakura out of the way.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sakura said, blocking Tomoyo's way; "Tomoyo, I have known you since we were 7, and we've been best friends ever since! And I've known Machiko since she was born! And we have always been the best of friends as well! I don't see anything wrong with having only one best friend!" she said, hugging Tomoyo.

"Please don't throw our friendship away just because you're not the only one who is this important to me. I'm truly sorry that I hurt, I really didn't mean to! Please stay and be my best friend once again!" Sakura's tears flowed down her cheeks as she gripped Tomoyo's shoulders tightly, pleading with all her might that she would forgive her.

"Fine, I understand," Tomoyo hugged Sakura back, "I'm sorry for being so rash and selfish," she said and Sakura laughed. "Now, what's going on with you, Syaoran and Caillou?" she asked, changing the subject; Sakura smirked.

"It's good news. Machiko and Caillou have taken a liking to each other. It's just up to Caillou to realize he wants Machiko and go against his father."

_**There, I'm done my first chapter in the longest time! Perhaps I'll move onto my other stories, lol. I hope you all liked it, maybe tell me if my writing's any better at all . I certainly hope it is! Thanks all, and just so you all know, I've changed my name once again! It's now Wtashita. It's weird, I know, it's pronounced what-ah-sheet-ah**__**. So yeah, lol. Comment please!**_


End file.
